


The Mirror of Erised

by GittieKittie



Series: Fremione :) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina is worried for George when he doesn't leave the mirror of erised after the war and the loss of Fred. Not knowing what to do anymore she goes to the only witch she can think of is smart enough to help them. And that's how Hermione Granger get's involved in the most dangerous and hardest task she ever could imagine. Bring back the lost brother and son not only from dead but also out of the mirror that shows us what we wants the most.</p><p>Future pairing of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also pairing George and Angelina and Harry and Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. I'm also adding this on my Wattpad account.  
> Oh, and sadly I don't owe Harry Potter. I only own the storyline.

1991-Hogwarts

It was dark in the hallways. Two red-haired boys were looking on an old parchment, muttering under their breath. One couldn't keep them apart, even their own mother couldn't.

"Fred, are we even going the right way?" One of them asked, taking a better look at the map they were holding.  
"George, Dumbledore closed the third floor for a reason and I want to know what reason that is." The second boy hissed. "Look. He left the room. Let's go and see what he's hiding after he leaves."  
"Mischief managed." The two boys muttered together, pointing their wands at the map that turned in to an empty, old parchment again. Putting the map away in his inside the first boy called Fred poked his twin in his side.

"Let's go." He muttered. The boys slowly approached the room where their headmaster just had left right in time to see the old man turning around the corner of the hallway. The boys quickly ran towards the now empty room, eagerly waiting for the big secret that their headmaster was trying to keep them away from.

"It's... a mirror." Fred mumbled disappointed when he and his brother stood still in front of the old, high mirror.

"Why is Dumbledore keeping this a secret for everyone?" George mumbled, looking at the reflection of him and his dearest brother.

"I don't know." Fred mumbled. He walked a bit closer and put his hand on the mirror, his reflection doing the same.

"It's nothing more than an ordinary mirror." George mumbled. Putting his hand next to the hand of his brother.

The two boys looked a moment longer at the reflection before they shrugged their shoulders and turned around.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred mumbled while pointing his wand at the parchment he just pulled out of his inside pocket.

"All clear." George mumbled smirking. "If we're quick we can prank Filch before we go to bed."

"Sounds good to me." His brother whispered happily.

With a last look over their shoulder towards the mirror the boys left the room to prank Filch for the first time that year.

1997-Hogwarts

George POV

This couldn't be true. Fred couldn't be dead. He must been playing with me, trick me in the worst joke ever. He probably jumps around a corner any moment. Calling something like "You just got punked!" or "Georgy I thought so much more from you. Like I would ever leave you." I wandered through the broken and now empty halls. That must been going on now. Mom, dad, Ron, Angelina. Everyone was just playing this game with him. There wasn't another explanation. He would never leave me. I turned around another corner and stopped when I saw a big hole in a wall. For some reason I decided to take a look in the room. Climbing over the ruins from the once so mighty wall I entered a room with a mirror that looked slightly recognizable. Walking towards it I couldn't help myself. My nerves were tensed till the urge of breaking while I approached the mirror Fred and I had discovered back in our first year. I had wondered what happened to it. I cleaned the dust of it so I could see my own reflection. I was standing there, all alone in front of the mirror when I noticed someone approaching me. He seemed very familiar to me and when I saw his goofy smile I turned around quickly to see... there was no one behind me. Turning back to the mirror I saw Fred standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on my shoulder, hoping I would feel the oh so familiar warmth Fred always brought into my cold days but once again my hope was crushed into the ground. The only thing I felt was my empty shoulder. Removing the hand of my shoulder I brought it to the mirror, touching the outstretched hand from my brother. That's when reality really hit me. He was really dead, this wasn't just a stupid joke, everyone was crying for real. Fred was gone! My legs lost their strength and I fell down on the ground. Still holding my hand on the mirror I started to cry, the hot tears running down my cheeks. Fred was gone, no longer there was the Weasley twins. I was all on my own now. All alone.


	2. Ghost from the past

Hermione's POV  
1997-Hogwarts  
No! This couldn't be true! Fred couldn't be dead. I fell down next to his body and felt the hot tears running down my eyes. Why?! Why him?! My hands searched for his and I tried to find a heartbeat. There wasn't one. He was really dead. The dizziness started to fill my head when I jumped up. I couldn't believe it. I didn't wanted to believe it! I almost fell but Ginny caught me and falling into each others arms we started to cry.   
1997-London  
Riiiiiiing. Riiiing.  
I groaned while I tried to reach my alarm to put it off. Why did I even set on an alarm? Today was Saturday, a day of. I groaned again when I couldn't find it and pushed over a stack of books. Oh, that probably meant I wasn't in my bed. Trying to get the sleep out of my head I opened my eyes and saw I had slept in, once again, at the kitchen table.  
"Mione! Can you please open the door?" I heard the familiar voice of Ginny calling from outside my door, ringing my bell once again.  
I hadn't set my alarm I guess. A bit groggy and sleepy I walked towards the door. My clock told me it was only 7 am. What was she doing here so early? I only fell asleep two hours ago. I opened the door and pulled my Weasley sweater a bit tighter around me.  
"Gin, it's only 7 in the morning. What do you..." I stopped my words when I saw Angelina standing next to her. To find one of the former quidditchplayers in front of my door at 7 am was strange but to see two of them at my door was alarming. "What's going on? Everything alright with Harry and George?" I asked concerned.  
"Nothing really bad happened." Ginny tried to set me at ease. "Can we come in?"  
"Of course, sorry. Come in. Can I give you something to drink? A tea maybe?" I rambled, cleaning my table with a quick flip of my wand.  
"Did we wake you up?" Angelina asked worried.  
"It doesn't matter." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Putting some water on the fire to heat it enough for tea I gestured to the girls to sit down. "So, what can I do for the two of you on this bright day?" I asked, holding back a yawn. Ever since the war I didn't sleep well. The longest I could sleep without getting interrupted by a nightmare was two hours. Actually tonight if I recall it well.  
"I'm worried about George." Angelina told me straightforward. I frowned. Everyone was worried about George. He had only lost his brother a month ago and no one except Angelina had seen him anymore.  
"I see." I said, encouraging the girl to tell me more.  
"After the battle he left the body of Fred, totally in shock. You know we have been looking for him over an hour."  
I nodded. I remembered that. Everyone had been crying at Fred's body and suddenly George had left, wandering of in the castle. Angelina went after him but lost him in the crown. Everyone had helped searching for the boy and at least it had been Angelina who found him.  
"You found him crying." I said.  
"Yeah. But what she didn't tell us was where she found him." Ginny said softly, almost in tears again.  
"I found him in front of a mirror Mione." Angelina said softly. A bad feeling crept over me. There was only one mirror I knew was dangerous for people. "The Mirror of Erised." She said, confirming my thoughts.  
"He doesn't want to leave the mirror anymore." I mumbled. "Doesn't eat or drink anymore and you probably are afraid he will die or erase from the world. I know what this mirror is." I mumbled, lost in thoughts. The whistling of the water brought me back to the present and I stood up to make us some tea. "But why do you come to me? I don't see how I could be from any use." I mumbled defeated.   
"You're the brightest witch I know Mione. You have to have some ideas of how you could help us." Angelina begged.   
"What are these books?" Ginny said out of nowhere. "Are you trying to come up with a spell to bring someone back out the dead?" Ginny asked hopefully, only a glint of fear present in her voice.  
"See. You can help us!" Angelina exclaimed loudly.   
I put the tea in front of them and sighed.   
"I wish it was so easy. Listen. Me as well have been worrying about George. I am not as funny as Ron or Harry, and I can't cheer him up with hugs or anything. The only thing I am really good in is using my brain. So that's what I did. I only didn't find much." I mumbled. I looked at my notes, spread over the table. What I said was true. I was working on something to bring Fred back from the dead. He died to soon. When I had seen his body something had died in me as well. I couldn't sleep anymore and started worrying about George more and more when he didn't showed up anymore. It was actually Harry who brought up the idea. Ron had been asking where he had left the resurrection stone and Harry had mumbled something about the forest and not wanting to be the master of dead. That was when the idea struck me to try and bring Fred back.   
"I went to the forest and went looking for the stone." I told the girls. "I couldn't find it." I sighed. "Without the stone my plan doesn't work. I have to use it to show me the ghost of Fred."  
"You mean that you need to see him before this spell works?" Ginny asked curious. The hope that we could bring her brother back to life had light up her day. I didn't wanted to ruin it but that was exactly what I meant so I nodded.   
"But George sees Fred in the mirror all the time." She cried out in joy. We don't need the stone, only the mirror."  
Both Angelina and Ginny looked at me with big eyes while I tried to proceed what they told me. That actually could work. If I fixed the spell a bit I actually could make that happen. Not seeing Fred was the biggest problem in my plan.   
"It could work." I mumbled. Throwing some papers on the ground while searching for an other,empty parchment I wrote some thoughts down. "The only hard part will be that I have to see through George eyes so I can see Fred as well." I mumbled. "Adjusting the legilimency should be enough to make that happen." I forgot the two witches who were in my apartment while I started working on the spells to make this happen.


	3. Mirror mirror on the wall, what do I desire most of all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every one loves reviews so please review! Oh and I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar faults in here. English isn't my first languish

Hermione's POV  
1992-Hogwarts  
"Nobody wants you here, you filthy, little Mudblood!" Malfoy spat at me. The tears that started to form in my eyes trying to ignore I glared at Malfoy.  
"Sod off!" I growled at him. Putting my hand in my inner pocket reaching form my wand.   
"Oh, is the little Mudblood scared." The boy taunted, threatening walking closer towards me.   
"She said sod of, Malfoy!"   
I turned around and relief came over me when I saw the two older brothers of Ron standing there. Fred and George, the beaters of the Gryffindor quidditchteam and the only reason she actually went to look at them besides for Harry of course. One of them, Fred she guessed, pulled her behind himself while he and his brother walked towards the blond prat and his two friends who took a few steps back immediately.   
"Sod of yourself Weasleys." Malfoy spat at them, but I could hear the fear in his voice. Those two boys were known for their excellent magic and pranks.   
"You don't want to go their Malfoy!” George threatened him.  
"You're as bad as her bloodtraiters." He scowled before turning around and walking away from us.   
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Fred asked concerned. I looked up at the boy with big eyes. He knew my name. Who had thought of that. The handsome quidditchplayer know the name of the bushy-haired know-it-all.   
"Yeah. Thanks to you guys." I mumbled shyly. "Thanks."  
"Anytime." They said in union.   
1997-London  
"Mione? Did you fall asleep at the table again?" Ginny shook my shoulder gently and I looked up at her, still sleepy.   
"I guess so." I mumbled. "I was just really on track with a spell." I looked through the papers I had laying on the table." Here." I handed the paper to her and she looked at it.   
"This seems like you need a bunch of witches and wizards to get it work." She mumbled.   
"Yeah, we're going to work with the mirror so we need more magic." I frowned and look at my notes. "I think it will work with the four of us. If George is willing to help."  
"If George is willing to help?" Ginny asked surprised. "He will be thrilled when we tell him." She smiled at me. "Actually, we wanted to tell him today. You are coming with me."  
I looked at the girl, shocked. "But... but I should work on this spell." I said hesitantly.   
"Take the books with you. We are going to help you." She said enthusiastically. "At Angelina and George's place." I looked stunned at the girl for a moment before I nodded. I quickly gathered all my stuff and walked towards the door.   
"Are you coming?" I asked impatiently.   
"Shouldn't you change first?" Gin asked chuckling looking at my crumbled clothes. I blushed and turned around quickly. "Oh yeah... be right back." Quickly I ran towards my room and changed in something more decently. I put on my jeans and took a red sweater. After quickly brushing my hair I walked towards Gin.   
"Much better." She chuckled. I closed the door behind us and took her arm.   
"Let's go."  
We apparated to the house of Angelina and George and nervously I looked at the door.   
"I don't want to give him hope. What if I fail?" I said quietly.  
"You're Hermione Granger. You never fail." Ginny smiled at me. "Now, don't get your knickers in a twist." She chuckled. "Let's ring the door."   
Angelina opened the door and gave me a sad smile.   
"I really hope you can get him out of the room, Mione. I'm so worried!" We followed her towards a room on the first floor and walked inside.   
"George? We have visitors. And they have good news." Angelina said. The boy looked away from the mirror for a moment and nodded towards us before he looked back.   
"George, Mione knows a way to bring Fred back."   
At the statement of his girlfriend he jumped up and walked towards us.   
"You know how to bring Freddy back?" He asked doubtfully but hopeful.   
"I know a way, yes." I looked at the boy in front of me. He had lost weight and was paler then normal. "But I won't tell you until you have showered yourself and eat something." I told him. "I solemnly swear I'm not pranking you."  
The boy looked hesitantly between us and the mirror.   
"Alright." He mumbled. "I trust you Mione." He walked out of the room and Gin snickered relieved. "Maybe you should have ordered him to also have sex with Angelina first so she can get off." She winked at the girl beside her who shoved her gently.   
"Stop it. I'm just relieved you could get him out of the room." She frowned. "You have to teach me that." Together with Ginny she left the room. "Are you coming?" She asked.   
"Go, I'll come in a minute." I watched them leave and walked towards the mirror. Who greeted me wasn't really a surprise. I had known it since fourth year. Damn, if I was honest I had to admit I always liked him. Fred smiled at me and a tear ran down on my cheek. I reached at the mirror and saw his hand reach to me as well.  
"You can see him as well, don't you?" I turned around quickly to see George standing. I frowned. "I just left my wand here." He picked it up from the ground. "You know. That's actually the only reason I believed you. I know you love him as much as I do and you would never lie about him."  
Surprised I looked at the boy. If he knew...  
"Fred didn't know." He told me seriously. "He always thought you and Ron would end together." He hesitated a moment. "Look, if you really can bring him back, please talk with him about your feelings."  
I nodded. "You're right. But you have to promise me something as well George." He looked at me patiently. "Don't stop living. You have a girl who loves you right here. Fred wouldn't like it what you are doing now."  
"I know." He sighed. "It's just as like I..."  
"Like you miss a part of you?" I said nodding. "I know what you feel."  
He put an arm around me and together we looked at the boy in the mirror once more. Salazar I missed him. For the first time since the battle I let my tears stream again and cried in George chest for over an hour. That's how Angelina and Ginny found us.


	4. They actually hit Voldemort in the face with a snowball

Hermione's POV  
1991-Hogwards  
"Don't you two have a detention to be at?" Ron said amused when he saw his two brothers walking in to the commonroom.   
"Well, dear brother of us," one of them said glaring at the redhead.   
"That's none of your business." The other growled.   
"Detention?" I asked surprised, looking up from my book.   
"Oh, hi Granger." The two of them said with a small smile towards me. "Do you want to know the fabulous story how we got our detention?" The two of them sat down, squeezing me between them. "Our marvelous adventure."  
"Fred, stop boasting." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "It isn't such a great story."  
"Are you jealous, dear brother of us?" George joked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I pulled up a brow but didn't say a thing. Only my blush revealed what I was really thinking.   
"Do you want to hear the story Granger?" Fred asked chuckling. But I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Ron's scowl.   
"I like a good story." I told him shyly.   
"Do you sit alright?" He asked. Also putting his arm around my shoulder. "Because this story will..."  
"Make you die with laughter!" George said cheery.   
"So it was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts when two handsome and marvelous guys..."  
"Really?" Harry chuckled.   
"Ssht! We're telling a story!" George shushed him.   
"So, as I was saying." Fred started again. "Two handsome, marvelous guys were walking on the grounds of Hogwarts and saw that all the students looked rather bored."  
"That's why we decided to cheer them up a bit. Lovely as we are we wanted to lit up their day."  
"So they enchanted snowballs and hit Quirrel at the back of his head." Ron said, probably annoyed that the attention wasn't on him.   
"Way of ruining a story Ron." Harry said, shaking his head.   
"You enchanted snowballs?" I asked impressed. Then it hit me at who they had aimed the snowballs. "You aimed it at Quirrel?" I scowled, shaking my head. "You probably deserved every minute of detention you got."  
"Probably huh?" Fred chuckled.   
I rolled my eyes.   
1997-London  
"Mione?" George entered the room and I looked up from my books.   
"Yeah?" I said questioning. I was a bit surprised George was back in the room with the mirror without immediately walking towards it. Angelina had had a stern talk with it and told him that he had to give me space so he couldn't be here all the time. I had almost see him break again but he had agreed. He wanted his brother more back in his life then he wanted the mirror.  
"Do you want to eat something?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes. "You missed lunch and supper today. And you were working in here before either one of us was up."  
"Did I really miss lunch and dinner?" I asked surprised. I really hadn't noticed it. I looked at all the books on the table and gave a glance towards the mirror. Like always Fred was looking back at me. I sighed.   
"You did." He hesitated. "You know, we really want to help you so if we can do anything." He looked at me with a concerned look.  
"Is there any food left?" I asked hesitantly.   
"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll go and grab some for you." He left the room and defeated I stood up. I was already in here for a week and still hadn't find a solution. I could see it in their eyes every time they entered the room how sad they got by that. I walked towards the room and put my hand on the mirror, a single tear lingering in my eye.   
"I miss you so much." I mumbled softly. "George hasn't been the same since you're gone." The tear rolled down my cheek and a lingered a moment before it fell on the ground. "I miss your jokes. I never told the two of you but they always made my day. Like that one time when you hit Quirrel with a snowball against the back of his head." A small, startled chuckle left my mouth while my eyes started to get filled up with tears more and more. "You actually hit Voldemort in his face with snow." I chuckled again and let the tears stream down. "I regret it that I never told you how hard I looked up to you. Ever since first year I wanted to be more like the two of you but I already established myself as a goody-two-shoe..."  
"You also were known as the brightest witch of your age." I turned around and saw George standing. "Merlin, you were smarter than almost everyone at school." He put the plate with food down on the table and pulled me in a hug. "You still are you know. That's why we are sure you can bring him back."   
I grabbed him tighter and let the words sink in. Could I really bring him back from the dead?


	5. Talking Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say sorry for my bad grammar. In an other story of mine I have had some complains about it so if it bothers anyone in this story I really want to appology. English isn't my first languish and it seems like Word doesn't get all the mistakes out of it. If it bothers you, just tell me and I try to get them out. Further, I really like revieuws of all kind. Enjoy reading!

Hermione's POV  
1994-Hogwarts  
I looked at Fred who was talking with Angelina. Ever since I noticed those two I had this horrible feeling in my stomach that made me sick.   
"Mione? Are you alright?" Gin sat down next to me on the couch with a worried look in her eyes.   
"Yeah." I mumbled softly. My eyes were still glued on the red head and the beautiful girl next to him. Gin must have followed my eyes.  
"Oh, I guess Fred finally decided who he want to take to the Yule ball." She smiled. "He's probably asking her now."   
I stood up and turned around quickly. I couldn't sit here any longer. My eyes darted once more towards the happy pair and I saw he was looking at me. I quickly left the room and heard Ginny follow me. I walked towards the owlery in a steady pace, knowing Gin would want to know what was going on although I couldn't tell it myself. When we entered the owlery we stood still and quiet for a moment.   
"What is going on Mione? You're as pale as Malfoy." The little redhead told me worriedly.   
"I don't know Gin. I'm just not feeling well today." I told her. "Ever since I saw Fred and Angelina talking I am feeling sick." I put my head down on my arms and sighed defeated.   
"Sounds like you're jealous." Ginny told me, putting an arm around me to comfort me.   
"Jealous?" I mumbled astonished.   
"Yeah. I can't believe it either. I always thought you liked Ron." She said dryly. "Always thought you had a bad taste."  
"I snickered." A bad taste indeed." I shivered. "I don't like Ron like that at all."  
"No, you like Fred." Gin teased. I groaned when she mentioned his name and was ready to pull out my hair.   
"I can't like him!" I groaned. "He's a bloke, the funny guy, one of the best quidditchplayers I know... I'm just a bookworm, the know-it-all, a nerd." I looked up to Ginny in frustration.   
"Wow, you actually do like my brother." She mumbled. "This is the first time I hear you talk so positive about him."  
"What?" I groaned. "Really that's your answer?"  
"You can't pick who you lo..." when she noticed the scared look on my face she decided to change her words. "Like. You can't pick who you like. And Mione, it could have been worse." Gin said comforting.   
"Oh yeah?" I asked doubtfully. "How the hell could it be worse? He's part of the two most wanted boys on this school!" I groaned and hit the balustrade in frustration.   
"You always could have fallen for Snape." She said with a wicked smirk. "Compared to him my brother isn't such a bad catch, isn't he." She winked at me.   
"I never said Fred was a bad catch. I just don’t think he would ever feel the same about me." I sighed. "I don't want my heart to be broken."  
"You think too low about yourself, Mione. Fred was worried about you when you left the commonroom in such a hurry. My guess is he's looking for Ron to beat him up. George and Lee probably help him with it."  
A small smile crept up on my face. Ron did deserve a good beaten up once in a while. The selfish prat didn't notice me until he needed help with his homework.   
"What? No 'but Ron didn't do a thing' preach?"  
I just chuckled.   
   
1997-London  
“Converterunus quiamortuis!” We chanted together. I finally managed to get the spell right but I wasn’t strong enough to cast it on my own. That’s why George, Angelina, Ginny and I were standing round the mirror holding hands repeatedly chanting the spell. “Converterunus quiamortuis!” We chanted for a seventh time.  
A bright light lit up the room and it took all my willpower to hold George and Ginny’s hand in mine instead of putting them in front of my eyes to protect myself for the light. Or the noise. It was like a whole choir of angels had come into the small room. Suddenly it was pitch-black in the room and the only thing we heard was the breathing of each other. Slightly dizzy I let go of the hands of the Weasleys.  
“Did it work?” Ginny asked hesitantly, not wanting her hope to be crushed  
“I don’t know.” I mumbled. “Something did happen.  
George walked towards the mirror, once again greeted by the reflection of him and his brother. He looked over his shoulder in a last attempt but there was no one standing. He sighed defeated.  
“Maybe he appeared back where we lost him.” Angelina offered, not wanting to lose her boyfriend again.   
“Who’s lost?” George asked. I frowned. There was something odd with his voice. When I saw George turning towards the mirror it all made sense.  
“Fred!” He cried out, looking at the boy in the mirror.  
“That’s my name.” The boy said laughing. “Or do you know someone else who is as good looking as I am?” He joked, winking at his brother. I leaned against the wall and tried not to faint.   
“It’s really you!” Ginny cheered, tears running down her cheeks while she ran towards the mirror, shoving her brother aside so she could see it for herself.  
“Tell me this isn’t a dream!” George mumbled, falling down on his knees in front of the mirror. Angelina walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
“You better not propose to me Forge.” The boy we had missed so hard told his stunned brother laughing. “You know I love you but my heart truly belongs to one person only.” Was it just me or did Fred just wink at me?  
“We have to call mom!” Ginny exclaimed, tears still running down her cheeks. “You did it Mione. You really brought him back!” She turned around and pulled me in a tight hug. “Thank you!” Together with Angelina, who wanted to give her boyfriend some privacy, she left the room and apparated towards Mrs. Weasley.  
“Thank you, Mione.” George mumbled softly. “You brought him back. I walked towards him and Fred and laid my hand on the mirror. Fred gave me a knowing and grateful smile before he put his hand against mine. A glint of warmth reached my hand through the mirror in my body.  
“I promise I bring you back into this world fully.” I said, only focusing on Fred. When a warm hand laid down on my shoulder I looked up to find George with a bright smile on his face.   
“It’s good to see you smile again Forge.” Fred told his brother serious.  
“It’s good to hear your annoying voice again, Gred.” George said chuckling.  
“You will hear enough of me.” The boy said chuckling. “I guess we have to thank you for that.” A generous smile was directed towards me from both boys.  
I smiled back faintly.  
“You can thank me for that when you’re standing here next to me.” I told him.  
“George! Is it true? I Fred really…” Mrs. Weasley stopped in track when she noticed her lost son standing in the mirror, genuinely smiling at her.  
“Hello Mom.” He greeted. That’s when Mrs. Weasley fainted.  
The house was busier than it had been in a long time. After we after we brought Mrs. Weasley back to consciousness, she had decided to throw a party and gather the whole family to celebrate Fred’s return. It was outrageous how much I had heard someone say thank you to me or you’re a bloody genius. I had failed. I didn’t deserve their gratitude! I promised George I would bring his brother back to us, not stuck in a bloody mirror! I sighed, great… I was so stressed I even started to curse.  
“Still overthinking everything, Mione?” Harry sat down next to me and gave me a bright smile. “I know you don’t want to hear it but you did a great job. You brought him back to his family in a way no one ever could have managed except for you.”   
“They still can’t hold him, Harry.” I muttered defeated. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.  
“If there is someone who can figure out a way to bring him back it’s you, Mione.” He told me confidently while he pulled me closer in a tight hug. “And don’t forget, you’re not alone in this Mione.” He smiled and gestured towards all the Weasleys and last towards himself. “You’ve got us to help with anything you need.  
“Thanks Harry.” I told the boy next to me, getting comfortable in his arms. “You’re a great friend.” I told him, giving him a small smile. “You’re right. That’s what I’m going to do. I’ll bring him back!”


	6. Chapter 6

**1995 – Quidditch pitch**

_“Hey you.” She said, sitting down on the bleacher next to the redhead. He was looking out over the field, his normally sparkling brown eyes now being all dark and radiating the anger he was feeling. His face set in an angry scowl._

_“Mione.” He greeted, not looking away from the field._

_“I heard what happened. I’m sorry.” She muttered, putting her hand on his shoulder.  The boy finally looked up and she saw all his feelings flashing by._

_“Did George put you up to this?” He asked flatly._

_Hermione, who didn’t see a point in lying, nodded her head._

_“Yeah, he was worried about you.” She explained._

_Both were silent for a moment, Hermione slightly shivering as she pulled her cloak around her, retreating her hand from Fred’s shoulder. It might be spring, it still got pretty chill in the evening._

_“You know, sometimes I really wonder why I’m still in this school. I’ve always known all the grades and stuff is nothing for me.” Hermione didn’t say anything, she just watched him look at the empty field, the light breeze playing with her hair. “With Umbridge here, the quidditch team was the only thing actually keeping me here. I mean, me and George have been part of the team for too long to just drop out and desert them…” He hesitated a moment. “Now Umbridge kicked us off the team I’m not sure we actually shouldn’t be more useful somewhere else.” He looked straight into Hermione’s eyes, waiting for her to disagree._

_“If you feel like that, and George does too, you two might want to see what it is that you can do beyond Hogwarts.” She said thoughtfully._

_He hadn’t expected that answer. He actually had hoped she would reason with him and give him a reason to stay, he had been sure that’s why George had sent her. He didn’t know why but he felt disappointed._

_“Well, we already have an idea.” He said a tad unsure. “We had been planning on doing it next year, but I suppose we can speed it up a bit now.”_

_Hermione looked at him thoughtfully._

_“I’m gonna miss you guys when you’re gone.” She admitted._

_“Believe it or not, Hermione.” The red head said softly. “I’m gonna miss you too.”_

_He put his arm around her shoulder and she shuffled closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder and gazing at dawning sun that started to paint the sky._

**1997 – London**

“I think I might actually have found the answer.” Hermione muttered softly. “This spell should be able to work if we have enough power.”

“What did you say, Mione?” Fred asked, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

“I think I know what went wrong last time.” She said, standing up from the chair, giving her friend a dashing smile. “I need to put some more research in it, like a few hours.” She almost danced through the room and Fred smiled at her behavior. He loved it when the little Gryffindor just stopped overthinking everything and enjoyed life. That’s what he always had tried to reach when he teased or pranked her.

“What did go wrong according to you?” He asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

“We didn’t have enough power.” She answered, picking up her notes and nibbling the end of her pencil. “It was only the four of us, I have a feeling we need more people. It is a lot of magic we are trying to channel. Just a spell won’t be enough. We have to perform a ritual, have to make sure we put up protecting spells so it’s just you we are getting back, and I need to figure out what number we need. 7 is one of the most powerful magical numbers so I suppose that should do…” She started rambling on what she needed to figure out and Fred listened to everything very carefully. He was lucky to have the brightest witch of her age do this for him. And for his family.

.              .              .               .              .              .              .

“So, I just want to make sure you guys know what you’re getting yourself into.” Hermione said nervously. “This ritual is extremely dangerous, not to say we’re breaking at least a hundred rules.” She looked around the circle. George and Angelina had been the first people to say yes. They didn’t even know what they had to do yet and they already agreed on doing it. Same went for Ginny. Besides them, Hermione had decided to get Lee Jordan, Ron and Harry involved as well, to make sure they had 7 warlocks performing this spell.

“If there is any chance of getting Fred back, we’re in.” Was the one answer she got from everyone.

“Okay.” Hermione picked up some salt and started making a big circle around the mirror of Erised. Putting four candles on the north, south, east and west. “One for water, the sign of rebirth.” Hermione chanted, motioning for Harry to take place. “One for earth, the life giving planet.” Angelina took place on that corner, reaching out her hand to Harry, connecting the two candles who’s flame flickered high. “One for air, representing our soul.” She spoke, as Ron took place there, taking Angelina’s hand. “And one for fire, the spark of life.” Ginny closed the circle, taking both her fiancé’s and brother’s hand. In the middle, Hermione, Lee and George made the flower of life. This was painted on the flour, around the mirror but in the circle, with a mixture of all 7 participants blood, lotus extract, grinded amaranth and exactly 7 peach blossoms, all mixed under the full moon at the Black lake.

“Veinadnus Frater!” Ginny, Ron and George spoke when George took his spot on the flower of life, looking his brother straight in the eye.

“Veinadnus amici.” Harry, Angelina and Lee spoke when the later took his spot at the back of the mirror. Hermione was the last one, walking over to her spot and speaking her incantation.   
  
“Veinadnus Carissimi.” She spoke with a clear voice, looking at the side of the mirror.

Hermione, Lee and George closed their circle by taking each others hands.

“Viveramem Mortem vinceret!” All seven of them chanted seven times.

Fred walked towards the front of the mirror, looking his brother in the eyes. At the clock of midnight he spoke the last words to finish the ritual.

“Redinusquique fratamissimi.”

The white light that had appeared the first time they tried to get Fred back was even brighter than before, the musical chanting in the background getting louder and louder while all seven warlocks kept chanting their incantation in perfect Harmony. A warm feeling started to fill up every single one of them, starting at their hearts and spreading through their entire body. The power of ancient magic filled up the small living room as Fred’s figure started to get clearer and cleared in the mirror, as if he was the sun itself. He walked towards the mirroring glass, not losing contact with his twin for a single moment. It was the shattering of glass that indicated their spell had worked, as Fred Weasley fell in his twin brothers arms and hugged the life out of him.


End file.
